Scott Carson (sixth series)
Scott Carson is one of main characters from the sixth series. He was born in Los Angeles (but moves to New York City later) and is currently attending New York University's Business Program. He is currently in his fourth year at NYU, making him a senior who plans on graduating at the end of his senior year. He is best friends with Jasehn Sarrhis and Kadyn Black, as well as in a relationship with Jessica. He represents the new character of AthrunZala00's friend and is also voiced by AthrunZala00. Appearance and Skills/Abilities Scott's appearance is very dark. He likes to wear black clothes, like his friend, Jasehn Sarrhis. The other color he is usually seen wearing is silver. His main outfit is pictured above, which is a black and silver coat, black T-shirt, black jeans, and black boots. His hair is long and black and his eyes are yellow, like a serpent's eyes. As for his skills and abilities, he can use weapons, such as his katana and pistols, very well. He doesn't have major supernatural powers; however, he does use defensive magic, such as light barriers and shields. His ability upgrades in the Story Arc, where he learns to control gravity. He retains this ability throughout the series after learning it (since he never has his mind wiped until Jenna resets the world). During the Story Arc, he gains multiple abilities from Jenna, including summoning, Byakugan, offensive magic, and flight. However, these powers are shortly erased after the first enemy is defeated. His skills with games are excellent. In fact, he is known as the Game King, because he is virtually undefeatable at all games. His personality is that of a cool guy, and he is very smart, since he reads multiple books every day. He is very friendly, and is very protecting of the people close to him. He enjoys reading books, especially ones about magic. Relationships Scott has a few relationships, whether it is a love relationship, hate relationship, or very close friend relationship. Here are a few of the important ones: Jasehn Sarrhis and Kadyn Black: These two are Scott's best friends. Scott has known both of them since middle school, when he moved from Los Angeles to New York City. The three have been real close friends since high school and usually get into trouble as a group. These two attend college with Scott, so they can continue to cause more trouble. However, even though they are close friends, the three always argue with each other about stupid things. Scott is usually the one of the third starting arguments because the other two say something stupid to him, causing him to respond with a stupid remark. Because of Kadyn's shinanigans with Adriana, Scott gets easily annoyed by Kadyn's and Adriana's actions. However, Scott is hoping to receive Kadyn as a great lawyer for his company, Carson Corporation. Jessica Bailey: Scott's girlfriend. The two have been together since freshmen year at NYU. The two spend much time together and are each saddened when they are separated. The two like to have fun and are usually inseparable unless class gets in the way. In episode 5, Scott shows his love for Jessica by comforting her after the strip volleyball incident, where she showed off her naked body to others and becomes embarrassed once she regains common sense. During the Story Arc, Scott proposes to Jessica, who easily accepts to become his wife. The two continue to become closer throughout the series, especially when the two find out that they've both been waiting for the other to make a move. Jessica also shows her love for Scott, when he betrays the rest of his crew and joins up with Isaac. Jessica goes with him just because she is deeply in love with him. The two are also sleeping together in the same bed all the time now. The only thing Scott finds shocking about Jessica is when she uses a barrier to reflect Jenna's spirit. Scott notices he is stuck in a barrier he didn't make, but breaks it anyways. Then Jessica creates another one to reflect Jenna's spirit, and Scott sees something reflect off of it. He then comes to the conclusion that Jessica somehow learned to use barriers, but he has no idea how she obtained the power. Tina Summers and Adriana Bell: Jasehn's childhood friend and Kadyn's girlfriend, respectively. Tina has been friends with Jasehn and Kadyn since childhood and has become friends with Scott since middle school. However, she has become annoyed with the fact that he reads books all the time. As for Adriana, she is not seen much of the time since she has to spend her time at a branch of NYU that is farther away from the main school area. For that reason, the two don't speak much. Adrian Walker: Scott's rival at NYU. The two, along with the other members in their teams, have been fighting since they first met during freshmen year. The two will even fight about some of the stupidest stuff, showing that they really don't like each other. In episode 4, Scott shows off his superior skills by easily defeating Adrian. The relationship between the two becomes worse after this fight. During the third arc of the sixth series, Scott continues to not trust Adrian; however, the two become closer during this trip since Adrian knows Scott is stronger. The two no longer fight, but they still don't get along. Damien Michaels and Gordon Blue: Adrian's friends and rivals to Jasehn and Kadyn, respectively. Since these two are teamed up with Damien and like to fight with Jasehn and Kadyn, Scott strongly dislikes them as well. Scott starts to hate Damien more after being defeated by Damien. He also hates Damien more because Damien took both Jenna and Tina captive. Jenna Marshall, Kessie Hunter, Mina Shimizu, and Zachary Davis: Freshmen students at NYU. When the latter three asked Scott to save Jenna, he became close to all of them. After Jenna kills Dominius, Scott starts to question her abilities and also starts to not trust her much. He becomes closer to Jenna once he knows for sure that she is only assisting the allies to fight against all enemies. After Jenna's death, Scott forgets all memories about Jenna ever existing and he forgets his friendship that were forged with the other three. However, he becomes close with the four once again during the Twelve Olympians arc. Andrews Williard Kressler III: Scott does not like him during the first two arcs of the sixth series. Scott also continues to hate him during the three and fourth arcs. However, Scott begins to respect him as a teacher once he starts learning wind-style synergy under Andrews. Dominius Dalmaine: Scott had no relationship with this guy until the dance performance. When Dominius causes havoc at the event, Scott grows a dislike for him. He also hates the way Dominius uses people for entertainment. Scott and his crew eventually beat up Dominius to try and free Nox Arblaster from his control. However, Jenna appears and kills him, claiming the only way to free her is by killing him. Nox calls Scott and his crew "murderers" and runs away. Isaac Wolfe: Out of Jasehn's crew, Scott is the only one who gets along with Isaac. Scott questions Isaac's multiple abilities, but seems to trust him as an ally. During the second arc, when Scott reveals he still remembers the Story Arc, Isaac recruits him to assist fighting Xander White. This causes distrust towards Scott from Jasehn and Kadyn. However, Scott assists Isaac anyways. After Isaac's death, Scott forgets all memories about Isaac. In the fourth arc, though, the two are close friends again. James Michael Wellington III: Jasehn's rival during the Twelve Olympians arc. Scott hates James for the fact that James can easily defeat Jasehn in a fight. Scott stays out of the fights between the two since Scott knows he can't fight James. Noel Weiss: The character representation of the Greek God, Chiron. Scott and his crew come across Noel in the fourth arc, when Noel tries to attack them and then disappears. Scott hates Noel because Noel acts like a little kid. Scott's Decks Scott reveals his deck in episode 3 when Damien challenges him to a duel. Scott's deck is revealed as a Gemstone Deck, which replicates the one used by his previous life under the same name. This deck employs many strategies, but is used to quickly summon his two trump cards: Sparkling Gem Dragon and Divine Gem God.